Curiosity: Marceline and Bubblegum
by JonStalle
Summary: Marceline x PB. Both are curious about each other, but does curiosity kill the cat?
1. Chapter 1

** _First I don't own Adventure Time; this is purely a fan-fiction. Secondly, this is a Bubbline/Marcibel ship fanfic, so yes Yuri is involved…quite a lot of it actually. Lastly, this is my first time writing a fan-fiction so leave ratings and comments please._**

* * *

Chapter 1

PB's POV:  
PB lay on the floor enthralled in her newest research endeavor— "Vampirism in a Nutshell". She earnestly flipped the pages of the book attempting to absorb all of the knowledge it contained. It wasn't like Bonnibel to look into such a distasteful topic, but then again she was curious, it was her trademark curiosity that caused her to hold such an interest. Her curiosity had been piqued indeed, and it all started when she began to spending copious amounts of time with Marceline. Marceline, the Vampire Queen, the name itself gave her an abrupt chill sending a shiver from the pit of her stomach down to between her thighs. She felt a pulling and tensing of muscles within her lower belly, she thought it distasteful that her body acted in such a manner at the thought of Marceline, but she would admit it she was completely intrigued with this vampire. Ironically the vampire was the sole reason for her research because she wanted to get closer to her, not in an intimate manner—though she didn't mind that—but a manner where the two could see eye to eye and be equal with one another.  
PB looked over at the clock which read 12:45 AM. She stretched as a soft yawn passed her pink lips. It was getting late. She closed her book with a page-marker in place and set it down upon her desk—there'd be more time for research tomorrow. As she began her bedtime routine, she felt the room become eerily cooler. Not in temperature but in mysteriousness, as if someone was present who had not been present earlier. She looked around noting that nothing seemed different or looked out of place. She headed into the bathroom, turning on the shower and beginning to undress in front of a full length mirror. She removed her pink skirt and sweatshirt, revealing her taunt yet curvy figure clad in purple underwear.

She had never taken the time to appreciate her own body, but as she looked at herself in such a revealing state her reflection revealed an image of beauty and the suppleness that could appeal to anyone and make them absolutely lust driven. A thought came to her mind that before tonight she'd never actually considered—she'd never considered touching herself; but now she mulled over the thought. _How distasteful_ she chided herself for thinking about such things. Despite her inhibitions her hand crept down to the swollen cleft between her legs. She cupped her throbbing sex through her panties and gasped as she felt how wet she was, he panties were soaked. She slowly crept the hand upwards and slid it into her panties and between massaging her swollen nether lips; while she did this her other hand worked her right breast, kneading and massaging it—it too then slipped under the cloth covering her body to tweak and pinch her nipple. A moan escaped her mouth as she watched herself in the mirror, her eyes were half shut and sated with lust and pleasure. She watched her fingers under the cloth as they moved between her lips rubbing the little nub that lay there. Another moan. This was so wrong but it was right. She loved how she was making herself feel. The she heard a loud, thud. The pink girl jumped obviously started and peered out the bathroom door into her room to see if anyone was in there. "Peppermint Butler?" she called out. _No answer._ She looked to her desk and noted that her book was now on the floor. _It must have fallen off_, she thought to herself. Bonnibel undressed and stepped into the shower and allowed the hot water and steam to drift her away from her consciousness and her thoughts, she reached a place of stillness and existence in her mind as she washed herself clean of the stresses of today.

Marceline's POV:  
She'd been there long enough to see her reading. Lurking was her thing, but she especially loved spying on the princess when she was in her most private of moments. It always had thrilled her but this wasn't just any lurking or spying, it was hunting. Hunting for what? Not food, she wasn't hungry, although she'd considered draining the pink girl of some of her color on occasions even now she watched as the pink girls face blushed obviously from the material she was reading or a maybe a thought. _Was it a thought about her?_ She watched as the girl got up. The vampire had been inside the room for quite a while. She came through the balcony door which was kept ajar on warm nights such as this. She watched the princess look around—Marceline was invisible but she knew the pink girl felt her presence there. She wanted her to. She wanted her not only to feel her presence but to feel her, to feel her longing.

She watched as the princess went into the bathroom followed by the sound of a running shower moments later. Something in Marceline wanted to draw near to the girl, but what. Marceline knew just as any other half demon knew she was just in denial. She knew in her subconscious that she was attracted, not just physically but on a deeper level. She wanted the girl. She wanted her to herself. She began feeling the feral notions of aggressive possession seep into her undead veins. Marceline picked up the book PB had been reading and read the bright read letter from the cover, "Vampirism in a Nutshell". A sly grin played upon the grey girl's face. "Tsk, tsk, tsk Bonni. Always so curious," she said aloud to herself. She put down the book as her attention was caught by a soft moan coming from the bathroom. She now grinned wider exposing her sharp white fangs.

She couldn't believe her eyes, her Bonni was standing there half naked with one hand tucked inside her panties feverishly stroking away, while the other toyed with her perfectly round breast slightly pinching her nipple. Marceline was now in a undeniable state of lust from this view of the pink girl. Her pink eyelids fluttered open and shut in response to her own administrations on her own body, the girl's body appeared to be sated with lust and pleasure. The vampire intently watched the girl continue to rub herself into bliss entranced by the blush that settled over the girl's body. Marceline licked her lips, she wanted to taste the girl, not only drink her red but taste the sweetness that lie between her legs.

She couldn't let her continue, she needed her to be begging...wanting. Marceline knocked the book off of the desk hoping to break the princess from her pleasurable reverie. The pink girl jumped with a start then looked out of the bathroom to see if it had been anyone inside the room, she called for the butler thinking he had been in the room, no answer. The vampire smiled.

All the time the vampire had been watching the girl undress in the bathroom and get into the shower. Marceline unable to control herself followed her in. She watched that magnificent body glistening under the steady stream if water. _She's mine_, was all she could think.

PB's POV:  
"Ahhh," Bonnibel moaned, not sure if it was the relaxing water that got her to this state or the slight pangs of pleasurable pain she had to begun to feel in her nipples caused by what felt like a hand. A hand...What?! Something had just grabbed her breast and she saw nothing, but she felt it. _Oh_, she felt them kneading and pulling. "Mmm," she let the sound slip. She was too aroused to attempt to resist what was happening she batted her eyes shut enjoying what felt like hands as they moved about her breasts then traveled south. She looked down and that's when she saw familiar grey hands. Her breath caught in her chest then she whispered, "Marceline..." as a hand with deft and challenging fingers slid between her legs rubbing the pink girl's moistened folds.

"Hmm?" the vampire said dreamily overcome by desire as she kissed the pink girl's skin, sliding her fingers down the pink slit then up rubbing the girl's most sensitive area causing her body to flex and spasm quickly due to sensitivity. "Ohhh," she moaned desperately as Marceline then slid two fingers into her slowly as she felt resistance. A sly smiled played upon her lips. Her dear Bonnibel was still a virgin. She had waited for her, and this excited the aroused vampire even more, adding to the moisture growing between her own legs.

Bonnibel's face went a deep shade of red when she then realized why the vampire stopped and she thanked Glob the vampire was behind her so that she couldn't see the embarrassment written on her face. Suddenly she felt two long slender fingers thrust into her quickly pushing past the resistance. "Marci...mmm...Ahhhhhh!" she moaned almost unintelligibly and loudly into the tiles of the shower as she attempted to hold herself up. She hoped to Glob that Peppermint Butler was asleep, the thought of him catching them made her even more aroused as Marceline continued on with her administrations. Marceline moved her fingers in and out of the girl at a relentless pace, causing the girls knees to buckle as she weakened from the pain and pleasure of it all. The vampire stopped all movement of her fingers holding them deep inside of the girl clearly teasing her as she slowly pulled them out of the pink girl. Bubblegum whimpered as she did so, clearly on edge. Marceline took her fingers and rubbed Bubblegum's clit in agonizingly slow circles, which to the now quivering pink girl was more torture than pleasure. She wanted release, she needed it—she needed her to give it to her.

"M-Marceline..." she panted.

"Yes, Bonnibel?"

"P-ple...ase..." Bonnibel sounded so little, so submissive, so needy—so much so that she didn't even recognize her own voice when she spoke.

"Please what? What is it Bonni?" Marceline whispered in the girl's ear in a low seductive tone that sent a shiver down the girl's spine.

"I...w-want..mor—" she began the last part fading off into a fit of moans of extremely pleasure and pain as Marceline pinched the pink girl's clit between the pads of her thumb and index fingers massaging the little nub between the two fingers.

Bonnibel found her words again, "D-don't stop...please...DON'T..." she moaned aloud to the vampire. The vampire smirked at this and continued on with her onslaught to the pink girl's pearl.

Marceline then dipped her fingers down returning them to the princess's waiting entrance. She liked how Marceline's skilled fingers roughly assaulted her insides coercing them to contract in the most delicious of manners. Marceline's other hand squeezed the pink girl's breasts and pinched her nipples roughly tweaking and pulling them, as she continued to kiss the pink girls neck she bit her hard and began to drain some of the color from the girl. Bonnibel moaned and screamed undiscerning things to the vampire girl frantically grasping for something, _anything_. That's all it took for PB, she was coming and coming hard. Her head seemed to swim amongst the stars and she became weak riding out the orgasm as the vampire continued her onslaught on the pink girl's body ravishing her.

Marceline slowly rubbed the girl's over-sensitive area as she calmed down from her first orgasm. She then turned PB toward her and kissed her with ferocity. Bonnibel tried to catch her breath as Marceline seemed to kiss it away. Breaking the kiss Marceline spoke to Bonnibel in a seductive tone, "I'm not done with you, yet." Bonnibel looked into the vampire's half open eyes heavy with lust and felt again the tension in the pit of her stomach, pleasurably painful.

* * *

**_*A/N Leave Comments and Reviews and I'll continue this._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2 YOU GUYS! Thanks for the reviews and favorites. I wanted to put this one out while the last chapter was still fresh in my head. Enjoy!**_

_***I do not own Adventure Time***_

* * *

Chapter 2

Marceline turned off the shower stepping out along with the princess, as they both toweled off they went to the bedroom. Marceline picked up Bonnibel unannounced, and kissed her with a feral passion. Without breaking the kiss she dropped the pink girl down onto the bed removing her towel as well as her own, crawling up to her as Bonnibel backed away to the top of the bed resting her head in the pillows.

"You look good enough to eat," Marceline let the words slowly flow pass her lips in that sultry voice of hers as she parted the pink girl's legs as red flushed across the princess's face. She attempted to close her legs but Marceline kept them open, "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Hold still." That caused the bubblegum girl become a darker shade of pink as she ceased her movements. The vampire placed her fingers at those pink nether lips and spread them as she blew cool air over the pink girl's sensitive nub. Bubblegum squirmed, as her mouth formed a perfect 'o' as she moaned out to the grey girl. Marceline moved her head in between Bubblegum's legs as she kissed the pink folds softly rubbing her tongue between them oh so slowly.

"M-m..marci…" Bonnibel moaned softly, grasping the grey girl's hair pulling her closer as she dipped her tongue deeply into the pink girl flicking the forked muscle in and out of her. PB rocked her hips to the motions of Marceline's tongue. Marceline heard whispers of her name being called and sweet, sweet pleas of release; she made eye contact with the princess which caused the princess to all but stop breathing. It was undeniable how the vampire turned her on. Marceline continued to flick her tongue in and out of the girl, while using her free hand to rub the pink girl's clit.

Moans seemed to come to Bonnibel like oxygen; closing her eyes she panted and writhed under the actions of Marceline. As Marceline extended her tongue into the princess, venturing deeper and deeper the princess could feel the swirling motions she made with her tongue enticing her to come closer and closer to the brink of orgasm. Suddenly the sensations were gone. "Nooo…w-why'd you…stop?" the princess's eyes shot open as her chest still heaved from her labored breaths, her face still flushed with lust now mixed with exasperation and confusion. "Please…marc—," the rest of her sentence faded into a clearly discernible _Ooh_, as well as old world curses Marceline had once taught the girl; all caused by Marceline slowly sliding a digit into the pink girl's waiting entrance.

It was warm; she loved how it pulsed around her finger as she let it slowly dip in and out of the pink girl. Bonnibel felt the grey girl was teasing her, "M-marci…," she began.

"Yes?" the vampire smirked.

"More…" the pink girl gushed as Marceline slowly added another digit into the tight opening, pushing them in deeper allowing the girl's body to adjust.

The princess gasped, as her back arched and Marceline began to set a steady pace of commanding strokes as her fingers curled inside of the girl massaging her spot causing her body to shake. Her actions dared the girl to orgasm as she lightly clamped her mouth over the pink nub and began to suck at it hard occasionally flicking her tongue over it.

When Marceline began to speed up her pace, and allowed her fingers to stroke in and out of the girl feverishly, that was all she needed. Marceline watched the glistening girl as her orgasm hit her harder than before, causing her to scream in what seemed like a sweet agony. The vampire held her still as she squirmed, and her legs shook until she calmed down.

Marceline floated up and kissed the girl. They kissed passionately; Bubblegum could taste herself on Marceline's lips. She liked it. It made her wonder, _how did Marceline taste?_

They both lay there awhile softly stroking and caressing each other until their breathing became normal and less efforted. Seeming to find her strength Bubblegum somehow pinned the floating girl to the bed, and kissed her for all that she was worth. When she broke the kiss Marceline felt breathless although she didn't need to breath. She moved her lips to talk but Bubblegum placed a finger to her lips quieting her. The princess then began to pepper kisses down the vampire's jawline to her neck where she paused at the bite marks that rested there and bit them then sucked on them hard. Bubblegum moved her hands down to cup the cool fleshy mounds in her hands as Marceline's back arched pushing her breasts up into the pink hands that massaged them and groped at them feverishly.

The princess then placed kisses over Marceline's collar bone moving down toward her chest. She tenderly kissed the flesh of the grey girl's chest and then flicked her tongue delicately over each nipple, smiling as they began to stiffen hardening in reaction to her licks.

"_Oh, Bonni…,"_ was all Marceline could manage, as she moaned and wrapped her arms around the pink girl placing her hands on her head.

Bubblegum then took one nipple into her mouth sucking on it as one hand caressed Marceline's side and allowed the other to travel between the girl's legs lightly caressing her nether lips. As Bubblegum cupped the girl's sex she gasped, _She's so wet…_she thought to herself. She then got a sinister thought as she took the nipple in her mouth between her teeth and bit it eliciting the sexiest moans coated in pleasure and pain from the vampire as her body bucked up against her. Bubblegum's inner goddess did flips at the sight she continued to kiss down Marceline's stomach, now moving her other hand in place to spread the vampire's legs.

Marceline looked down at the pink girl through slit eyes captivated by her beauty. She looked sexy between her legs in this vulgar position; all the while she looked so innocent as she looked up to Marceline with expectant eyes. _Fuck, _Marceline loved this. Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by Bubblegum warm mouth engulfing her sex. She lapped hungrily at the grey girl's desire causing Marceline to quiver and become flushed from the unexpected pleasure as she reflexively place her hands on Bonnibel's head pulling her closer. Bubblegum flicked her tongue back and forth between Marceline's lips then began to assault her clit with kisses, soft nibbles, and hard sucks that cause the Vampire to curse. _"S-shit, Bonni…don't stop…" _ Bubblegum then began to slide two of her fingers inside and thrust them at a relentless pace, completely taking advantage of the vampire.

Marceline's head began to swim as she gripped the sheets, this was getting to her; she didn't know how much more she could take. The princess then bit the vampire's clit as she continued to stroke her fingers in and out of the girl. That's all it took. Marceline's body clenched up as her hips flexed as she rocked on the pink fingers riding the orgasmic wave that had just hit. She panted, as Bubblegum meekly looked up into her eyes then smirk.

"Come here," the vampire said as she grabbed the princess turning her around so that they now lay on each other head to feet with Bubblegum straddling her. Marceline flicked her forked tongue at Bubblegum's still sensitive nub and then began to suck it as the princess rocked back on her face. Dazed by pleasure Bubblegum leaned down and rubbed the vampire's folds moving between them until she found her love-button and began to massage it frantically causing Marceline to buck sporadically underneath her. Then both were playing with fire bringing each other closer and closer to orgasm, now each of them growing pressingly bolder with their movement. Moans and sounds of passion bounced off of the ceiling and filled the room.

Marceline was close and she knew Bonnibel was too, but she didn't want it to happen like this, not yet. With swift movements she managed to make Bonnibel lie down on her back as they lay with their legs between each other's. Marceline captured those pink lips with her own and kissed the pink girl with all she had. They kissed passionately as their tongues dueled for dominance. Bonnibel was hot and confused, all she could think of was release as she instinctively rocked her hips causing her pussy to rub against Marceline's thigh, and she let out a series of whimpers and soft moans. Realizing her actions she felt her face heat up in embarrassment but she didn't stop. Marceline moved her hand down between her thigh and Bonnibel and slipped two fingers into the girl as she rocked onto them.

Marceline too began to grind against the pink thigh between her legs as the both began to work themselves back up to an orgasm. Marceline began to thrust her fingers in to the pink girl faster, _"Do you like that Bonni?" _Then pink girl was flushed beyond a shade of bubblegum, she nodded her words obviously caught amongst the whimpers and moans _"Don't stop…" _she pleaded as she wrapped her arms around the vampire tightly. Marceline began to accelerate her pace using her thumb to abuse the pink nub while she rocked herself to the same pace. Marceline kissed along Bubblegum's neck then sunk her teeth in beginning to drain the pink girl of color as she took on the heady feeling mixed in with pleasure. The princess's back arched as she screamed out. It wasn't a scream of someone who was hurt, but a scream of the most pleasurable agony. Marceline allowed her fingers to roughly assault the pink girl's insides at a faster pace, causing her to moan loudly and scream intelligible things. Marceline drew back and looked at the girl who was totally helpless in this state.

_KNOCK KNOCK. _

Peppermint Butler rapped upon the door."Your highness, Is everything okay?"

"Princess Bubblegum?"

Marceline looked over toward the door when her attention was retrieved by the princess. _"No…Don't stop Marci…K…Keep goooing," _the princess panted out between moans. The vampire then placed her hand over the princess's mouth as she relentlessly stroked her fingers in and out of the girl curling them up against her spot, causing the girl to writhe in pleasure below her as she screamed into her hand. Marceline herself twitched feeling the familiar sensations of approaching release. The princess drug her nails down the vampires back scratching up the smooth skin as her eyes began to roll back fluttering shut. White heat seemed to course through their bodies simultaneously.

Soon everything began to come back down. The two lay in each other's arms caressing each other, so oblivious to the outside world.

PB's POV:

Marceline looked so beautiful; her beauty had always captivated the Princess. Even now as she lay next to her drifting to sleep she was gorgeous. From her pale skin to her long inky hair; that even now unkempt looked sexy on her. Bubblegum knew she loved the girl deeply. She loved Marceline, Marceline the Vampire—_Princess, Princess…PRINCESS. _

_Oh shoot! _ She had forgotten about peppermint butler she hurriedly got out the bed nearly landing on her face as he knees seemed to feel like jelly. She blushed recalling the events that had just happened. She clumsily scurried around the room, grabbing a robe and blowing out the candles by the bed leaving the one on the desk remaining lit. She slightly opened the door holding on to it and peeked down at the little man.

_PRINCESS! _he continued realizing the door had been opened.

"Yes, Peppermint Butler. I'm okay," Bubblegum began frightening the short man, who immediately began to blush noticing the princess's revealing and disheveled state. The princess shifted in her robe attempting to cover herself more, then reaching up to her hair attempting to make it more presentable.

"But—but, I heard noises. Are you sure? Is anyone in there?"

"No, no. Peppermint Butler, I assure you everything's fi—"

"_Babe, come back to bed," _a sexy half sleep voice called out.

The princess froze, turning beet red.

The Peppermint man had obviously heard the vampire and was now trying to peek past the princess.

"Who's in there princess?"

"Guests at this time?"

"This just simply will not do." He chastised the princess.

"No one in her—" she began cut off as the Peppermint man abruptly pushed past her into the room.

Too her surprise there was no one in the room with her, except for the Peppermint man. The vampire was no longer in the spot where she had left her and the clothes that were previous strewn about the room, gone. _Had I imagined it all? _

The Peppermint man began, "I thought I head someone in here."

"I was uh, just practicing my, uh, ventriloquism. It's a new experiment. Convincing?" She lied, terribly.

The little butler eyed the girl, and then yawned. "Very, well then try to get some rest princess." With that he closed the door leaving the princess with her thoughts. It couldn't have been a dream, it felt so real. She tossed a side her robe then laid in her bed pondering over the events that she thought had been so real.

Plop, she couldn't see something had landed over her eyes. She moved it, a towel?

She looked up to the canopy to see a floating vampire girl with a wide grin.

"Ugh, Marceline!" she frowned as the grey girl floated down and got in the bed beside her.

Marceline leaned in and kissed the frown away from the pink girl's face saying between kisses, "I…love…you…Bonnibel." Bubblegum smiled as she kissed back.

"I love you too, you naughty vampire,"

**END**

* * *

_**Review & Favorite! More Bubbline stories coming, possibly. **_


End file.
